Dragon Ball Z: Abduction
by Spartacus Bringer of Rain
Summary: What if the arrival of Raditz had a different course of events? This story aims to tell an interesting version of how I change a few events in the story to add some much needed drama to the Saiyan Saga. I'm not going to give the plot away in the summary so you're gonna have to read the story. If you enjoy my story any reviews and criticisms are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_It has been five peaceful years on Planet Earth since Goku defeated the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo. Vowing vengeance, Piccolo flew off to parts unknown to train for the fateful day he would get his rematch with Goku. Since winning the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku used his prize money to buy a house and settled next to his childhood home on Mount Paozu. He also started a family with his bride, daughter of Ox-King, Chi-Chi. Gohan was now four years old, and Goku was eager to introduce him to all of his friends gathered on Master Roshi's island. However, the peaceful day was about to be changed in a disastrous way soon enough._ _In the deep recesses of space, a small spaceship was making its way towards Earth._

Piccolo was training in the northern snowcapped mountains in solitude. Piccolo has spent every day of the last five years training intensely. The demon king incarnate had become taller and more muscular in his five year hiatus from plans of world domination. Donning his trademark white cape, and cap Piccolo hurled some ki blasts at the mountains to refine his techniques. Five lonely years without a battle can cause one's skills to become rusty. That was not the case for Piccolo who had become even stronger during his isolation period. Piccolo also changed in a different way as well. He was no longer interested in world domination. That dream was King Piccolo's alone. Piccolo's only goal in life now was to kill Goku and take his place as the most powerful warrior on Earth.

All of a sudden, something seemed very wrong. Piccolo stopped his training and turned his attention towards the sky. "What the hell is that power I'm sensing?" Piccolo wondered to himself. "That can't be Goku can it? No, this power is pure evil.." Piccolo reasoned with himself. The sky came ablaze as the mysterious ship entered the atmosphere. It seemed the ship was heading away from Piccolo, but could see the ship as it crashed to the ground and caused a massive dust cloud. "I better investigate what that was." Piccolo thought to himself.

The ship had crashed into a field to the west of the snowy mountains. Inside the ship was a person. As the hinge of the ship opened, the person emerged from the ship. It was a man with a shocking similar physiology to a basic human. He was definitely from outer space because of the weird armor he was wearing. The man had long jet black hair, brown and black colored armor that extended over his shoulders and around his waist. He was also wearing a strange green computer like device over his left eye.

Seeing the smoke coming from his field, the farmer who lived there drove over to the crater in his pickup truck. The farmer got out of his truck with his shotgun to examine the gigantic hole. "Hey man! You crashed into my carrot patch! I got orders to fill what the hell is your problem?" The farmer yelled to the stranger.

"So this is Earth? How could Kakarot allow a pest like you to live?" The alien questioned the farmer. "Let's see what your power level is." Raditz said aloud as he pressed a button on his device. The computer on his face beeped and buzzed as it examined the farmer's strength. "The results are in! Let's see. A power level of five. How disappointing. I'll bet most of that comes from the shotgun." The stranger quipped to the farmer with a laugh.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my farm alien!" The farmer yelled as he fired a blast from his gun at the black haired warrior. The simple human was shocked to see that the bullets did not even make it to the alien who caught the bullets in his hand. He then rose out of the crater and took the shotgun out of the farmers hand and threw it to the side.

"Here's your bullet back friend." the sadistic stranger said as he flicked the bullet with his finger. The speed the bullet travelled was much faster than when the farmer used his shotgun. The metallic cylinder crashed through the farmer's chest cavity causing a torrent of blood to erupt from the human. The force of the impact also sent the human crashing into his truck. Not satisfied though, the alien used a small ki blast to cause the truck engine to explode and create a roaring fire.

"Now that I took care of that, I have to find Kakarot. I should use my scouter to scan this planet for the highest fighting powers. I'll bet he has the highest power on the planet." The alien said to himself unphazed by the fire around him. "There's six power levels above one hundred on this planet. Only two of them are above three hundred though. One of them has to be who I'm looking for." Raditz thought to himself as Piccolo landed in front of him.

"Who are you, and why have you come to Earth?" Piccolo questioned.

"Well this saves me the trouble of trying to figure out where Kakarot is. You are the second strongest warrior on this planet." The alien explained.

That statement clearly offended Piccolo. "What do you mean second strongest? I'll show you!" Piccolo roared as he launched a massive ki wave at his enemy. The blast caused thick stacks of black smoke to rise up from the surrounding land. Emerging from the smoke was the stranger completely unharmed.

"Wow your power rose to eight hundred with that attack. I'm impressed, but now you die here." The alien declared as he raised his right hand to prepare an energy wave that would surely destroy Piccolo. However, fate would shine on Piccolo as his opponent became distracted by his target's moving to a closer location. "Kakarot is moving somewhere. I must find him. Consider yourself lucky today green man." he arrogantly said to Piccolo.

"You have a tail like Goku did when he was a kid! Tell me your name first!" Piccolo demanded of the alien.

"I am Raditz and I'm looking for my long lost brother Kakarot. I'm leaving now." Raditz explained as he flew off chasing after his brother.

"His brother? Who could that be?" Piccolo wondered to himself. "Myself and Goku are the two strongest people on this planet. Wait a second! He's after Goku, but why did he call him that strange name?" Piccolo said trying to piece together Radtiz's motives.

Meanwhile, Goku left his house with his four year old son and was headed towards Master Roshi's island on the flying nimbus cloud. Gohan was dressed in a green and yellow outfit and on the top of his head sat the Four Star Dragon Ball that Goku once thought contained his grandfather's spirit. Goku was dressed in his trademark orange gi with Master Roshi's symbol on the front. He was also wearing a blue undershirt and brown boots.

Goku hadn't seen his friends since his victory over Piccolo and becoming Martial Arts Champion of Earth. Goku looked down at his son who was amazed at how fast they were flying and how crisp the air felt as they cruised above the clouds. "Gohan are you excited to meet my friends?" Goku questioned his son.

Gohan was giggling at the dragons they passed by and answered his father, "Are they nice daddy?"

"Of course son. I trust these people with my life." Goku answered back. "Also, they don't know that I have a son so I want to surprise them when we get there so stay behind my back Gohan." Goku asked of his little boy.

"Okay daddy!" Gohan said as his tail wagged in the breeze. Within a few hours the father and son had arrived at Kame House. They gently got off the nimbus cloud and knocked on the front door. Answering the door was a familiar looking snapping turtle.

"Goku is that you? Wow you've grown over since the last time I saw you." the old turtle said to the champion. Joining turtle on the front porch were Goku's old friends; Krillin and Bulma. Master Roshi then made his way up from the couch and walked over to Goku.

"Hello Goku. How have you been?" Master Roshi inquired.

"Hi everyone! I've been great. I'm excited to see you guys again it's been too long." Goku enthusiastically answered.

"Well that's because you haven't called in five years Goku." Krillin answered back.

"Krillin you know I don't know how to use a phone." Goku said with a laugh.

"How come Chi-Chi didn't come with you?" Bulma questioned.

"Well she had house work to do and her father stopped by the house. She did let me bring my son with me though." Goku said laughing and rubbing his head.

His friends fell to the floor in complete shock. The three of them shouted in unison, "Your son?" "But Goku do you know what that means?" Bulma asked as she examined the boy. Gohan was visibly nervous as the blue haired woman began to stare at him closely.

"What do you mean Bulma? One day I woke up and Gohan was a baby." Goku explained without a clue about how to make a baby.

"How come he has a tail Goku? Did he ever see the moon when it's full?" Bulma further asked.

"Well we go to bed pretty early Bulma, so he probably never even saw the moon." the world champion stated.

The longtime friends talked for a few more hours and caught up on what they had done over the last few years. Krillin and Master Roshi were content with living at Kame House watching exercise videos to pass the time. Bulma had an on and off again relationship with Yamcha, who was now playing baseball as a day job. Nobody seemed to hear from Tien and Chiaotzu, but they were probably training as usual. Gohan was outside playing with Turtle and various other sea creatures that washed up on the shores of the small island.

As the party began to wind down, Goku sensed an evil power heading towards them. "Oh no! Guys do you feel that power?" Goku asked Krillin and Master Roshi. The two had no idea what Goku was talking about and nodded their heads to disagree. "The power that's coming towards us is out of this world! I think it's even more powerful than I am!" Goku yelled as he ran outside. Roshi and Krillin joined him outside to get a better chance of sensing the power.

"Is that Piccolo coming to fight you Goku?" the old man asked his former student.

"No way Master Roshi. This power feels even more evil than King Piccolo or Piccolo Junior." The warrior explained.

"No way! How can someone be stronger than you and Piccolo? I don't get it Goku." Krillin shouted in disbelief.

"Well get ready guys because he's about to land. Gohan go in the house and hide right now!" Goku yelled as his son ran in the house to follow his order.

The powerful warrior landed on the island as everyone braced themselves for a battle. It was Raditz and he seemingly found the person he was looking for. "Hello, Kakarot. I've been waiting to see you for quite some time." Raditz explained to a shocked Goku.

"Who's Kakarot? My name is Goku." Goku sternly said back.

"Why don't you recognize your name? Why are you wearing those strange clothes? They aren't a fit for a Saiyan warrior like yourself." Raditz explained further shocking everyone on the island.

"What's a Saiyan? I'm a human. If you don't leave now I'll force you to leave!" Goku screamed as he took a fighting stance.

"That's no way to treat your brother! I've spent the last twenty years trying to find you Kakarot. You're coming with me so we can meet with the other two surviving Saiyans of our race." Raditz explained as he moved in towards Goku.

"I guess I have no choice to fight you then!" Goku roared raising his fist at his long lost brother.


	2. Chapter 2: Alliance

_Goku's long lost brother Raditz has suddenly arrived on Earth. The first warrior to greet the Saiyan from outer space was none other than Piccolo, Goku's archenemy. The two warriors had a brief conversation where Piccolo attempted to blast the evil Saiyan. However, Piccolo's power was nowhere near strong enough to kill Raditz. As Raditz went to eliminate Piccolo, he became distracted when he sensed Goku moving towards Master Roshi's island. Upon arriving on the island, Raditz told Goku the origins of their race and that they were brothers. Goku was shocked and in denial of this revelation and challenged him to a fight._

"You fight me? This planet is full of comedians." Raditz stated with a laugh. "Some green man tried to fight me a few hours ago and he couldn't put a scratch on my armor." Raditz further explained.

Everyone became shocked that Piccolo had already engaged Raditz in combat and did absolutely no damage to him. Goku stood firm and approached Raditz and threw his right elbow at his alien brother. Raditz knew the attack was coming and side stepped Goku and smashed him with his tail. The tail whip sent Goku flying into the side of Roshi's house. The wood on the pink house shattered and warped as Goku lay in a pile of wreckage.

"That's it! I'll show you not to mess with Goku!" Krillin screamed as he rushed Raditz.

"Pathetic. Absolutely pitiful." Raditz said condescendingly as he punched Krillin through the second story window of Kame House. Bulma and Master Roshi now became terrified as the stranger was able to easily beat up Krillin and Goku. "Now Kakarot get up! Clearly you lost sight of your mission. Tell me what happened to you as a child." Raditz demanded as he walked over to Goku.

"What do you mean," Goku questioned from the ground. "Why do you keep calling me that name? Raditz then picked Goku up and he began hitting him with his left arm trying to knock some sense into him.

"Did you ever hit your head as a child?" Raditz questioned his brother in between rounds of beating him senseless.

"Yeah a long time ago I fell into a ravine and smashed my head on a rock. That's all I remember about that day." Goku explained.

"Damn it! That fall scrambled your programming. You were supposed to enslave this planet so it could be sold to the Planet Trade Organization." Raditz explained to the battered Goku.

Krillin was severely injured after crashing through the second story window of Roshi's house. Gohan was hiding upstairs and was horrified when he saw Krillin's injuries. Seeing the muscular alien beating up his dad caused Gohan's anger to start building. The angry child ran out the front door and approached Raditz.

"Leave my daddy alone you monster!" Gohan screamed as he attacked Raditz.

"Looks like you did something useful Kakarot! Your kid has a power level of six hundred when he's angry!" Raditz said excitingly as he dropped Goku and hit Gohan with a swift kick. The blow knocked Gohan out and caused his hat to fly off towards Bulma. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson by taking your son. If you don't kill one hundred humans I'll kill your son." Raditz threatened.

"No! You can't take him. What kind of brother are you?" Goku questioned.

"I am the Saiyan warrior Raditz! I will do whatever I have to for the success of my mission. Family means nothing to me." Raditz explained as he picked Gohan up and levitated in the air. "Come find me in the Northern Plains after you kill one hundred humans Kakarot. Or else he dies." Raditz reiterated his previous threat. With that, Raditz flew off towards the location where his ship had landed. Goku then blacked out for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Chi-Chi is going to be devastated when she finds out Gohan has been kidnapped Bulma." Master Roshi said to the blue haired girl.

"We have to help Goku and Krillin with their injuries. Your house is in pretty rough shape too." Bulma said moving towards Goku.

"This planet never seems to be completely at peace. Why are all the crazy people attracted to causing Goku pain and suffering?" Master Roshi questioned himself as he moved inside his house to attend to the injured warriors.

A few hours passed and Goku regained consciousness. At the same time, a familiar warrior landed on Roshi's island. The warrior had light skin, three eyes, green pants, and a white shirt. That person was Tien Shinhan, and he had sensed Raditz's strength from where he was training. Everyone was shocked to see Tien after a five year absence.

"It's been a long time Goku. I see that the strange power I sensed has already been here." Tien stated walking into the damaged living room.

"He took my son Tien. We have to stop him before he hurts Gohan." Goku grunted in pain.

"I'm glad I still have one more Senzu Bean left in my pouch." Tien explained as he took out his final Senzu Bean. "Take it Goku so we can go get your son back." Tien offered his friend.

"Thanks Tien. You're a life saver." Goku thanked Tien as he swallowed the bean. Within a few moments Goku was fully healed and ready to run after his evil brother. "I'm ready whenever you are Tien. You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw you. I think the two of us can beat him." Goku said reassuringly.

The two warriors walked outside ready to take off in pursuit of Raditz. Bulma and Master Roshi wished them luck and said they would continue to treat Krillin's injuries. Before they could leave someone else arrived on the island. It was Piccolo and he looked angry to see everyone.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now Piccolo." Goku said bluntly.

"I know what happened here. That alien encountered me first. I was lucky you distracted him by his machine sensing your ki. Otherwise, he would've killed me and the Dragon Balls would be useless." The green man explained. "I'm going with you two to fight him. He needs to be taught a lesson on who the true ruler of this planet is." Piccolo stated with a laugh.

"I don't know if we can trust him Goku. What if he betrays us after we take that guy out?" Tien asked with worry on his mind.

"We have no choice Tien. It's either we trust him or we could possibly die trying to save Gohan." Goku explained. "Fine Piccolo. We'll team up this one time. After it's over we'll settle our score." Goku agreed. The three warriors flew away in hot pursuit of Goku's Saiyan brother.

Raditz had gotten back to his space pod after an hour or so of flying. His nephew was still knocked out cold. Raditz went back over to his pod and began entering some information into the computer of the ship. "I knew it. If Kakarot had come here in a pod like mine it should still be around here somewhere." Raditz had used his pod to attack as a homing beacon that would attract Goku's abandoned Saiyan space pod. "It's only a matter of time before his ship makes its way towards this location. When it gets here I'm going to send this little brat off to a planet far away from here so I can train him properly." Raditz thought to himself diabolically. Within a few minutes Goku's old ship had arrived. Saiyan technology could move at much faster speeds then a ship that was engineered by humans.

"This is great. Vegeta and Nappa will be proud when I present this child to them after he is trained appropriately. Kakarot may be a lost cause, but his son can be easily influenced." the evil alien said as he input coordinates for the planet Arlia in Goku's pod. Raditz then proceeded to pick Gohan up and place him inside of his father's old ship. The door closed and Gohan regained consciousness.

"What's happening?" Gohan said while crying inside the ship. "Let me out of here right now you monster!" Gohan screamed banging on the window.

"You're going on a trip little brat! I'll be joining you soon to train you as a real Saiyan warrior." Raditz explained as the pod began to lift off the ground. "It's no use in resisting. In a few moments the ship will pick up speed and if you destroy it in a fit of rage you will die with it!" Raditz yelled as the pod disappeared from sight. "Now I'll put the same coordinates in my ship so he doesn't wind up alone on that wretched planet. If he dies out there Vegeta will kill me as well for failure." Raditz said to himself.

After about a half an hour, Raditz realized he had company. Tien, Goku, and Piccolo landed in the now burned field. "Where is my son Raditz?" Goku questioned his brother.

Moving out of the crater his ship created, Raditz answered his brother, "He's gone Kakarot."

"If you hurt him I'll show you a world of pain!" Goku screamed back barely able to contain his rage.

"No I didn't kill him you fool. I sent him off to another planet where I will train him. That is after I exterminate all of you." Raditz boasted. "I see you brought some reinforcements too. The green man, and a human with three eyes? Is this a joke? I'll hardly break a sweat." Raditz arrogantly gloated.

"Don't take us lightly Raditz. Pride has lead to many of our enemies to fall." Tien said and began to focus his energy. Piccolo removed his cape and turban and also began to focus his power.

"Heh this is good. Three eyes has a power of seven hundred now. The green giant is an even eight hundred." Raditz thought to himself. "Kakarot how strong are you?" the evil brother inquired.

"I'll show you how powerful I am!" Goku screamed as he removed his blue shirt and raised his power level.

"What? Nine hundred? How could you be so powerful after living here your whole life?" Raditz said in disbelief.

The three warriors of Earth rushed Raditz at once, giving him little chance to power up. Tien launched a ki blast at Raditz who dodged the attack and retaliated with a swift chop with his right hand that caused the three eyed warrior to crash to the ground. Goku and Piccolo tried rushing the villain together but Raditz hurled two purple ki waves at the warriors. Piccolo and Goku had to use every bit of speed they possessed to narrowly dodge the incoming blasts. The Saiyan's attack caused a face of a mountain to explode in a blizzard of falling rock and gravel that covered the far off landscape.

"Damn he's strong Goku." Piccolo said trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah, by far the strongest person we have ever faced." Goku answered back.

"I've been holding back on you pathetic pieces of trash. I'll unleash my real power now." A confident Raditz boasted.

The long haired warrior began focusing his ki so intensely, the ground began to give underneath his brown boots. Before long, Raditz was surrounded by a purple aura that shocked the other fighters. Using his full power now, Raditz phased behind Goku and Piccolo and unleashed a powerful kick that sent both warriors flying many yards away. He began to laugh maniacally as he scooped Tien off the ground and lifted him into the air by his head. Raditz extended his left arm and began charging an energy wave.

"Time to end this pathetic excuse for a fight!" Raditz screamed as he launched the ki wave at Tien sending the three eyed warrior flying through the air. Tien screamed in agony as the attack Raditz used sent him soaring through the sky. Tien was able to force the blast off of him and prevented the attack from sending him into outer space. However, the warrior was extremely injured now and laid down on the dirt he crashed into to recover some strength.

"Who wants to be my next victim?" Raditz asked as he zoomed over towards Goku and Piccolo. Goku has to think of a plan quickly or he will never be able to save his son from his brother's clutches.


	3. Chapter 3: Victory

_Goku's long lost brother Raditz arrived on Master Roshi's island and crashed the quiet visit Goku was trying to have with his friends that he had not seen in five years. Angered that his brother had not destroyed the planet, Raditz decided to teach Goku a lesson by roughing him and Krillin up. The ensuing battle caused massive damage to Master Roshi's home, and allowed Raditz to discover his nephew, Gohan. After beating up Goku, Raditz decided to kidnap Gohan and gave Goku a choice; kill one hundred humans or Gohan's death. Knowing he could not fight his brother alone, Goku allied himself with Tien and Goku's archenemy, Piccolo. The trio of fighters went to confront Raditz, but they arrived too late. He had sent Gohan into outer space, planning to join him shortly after he killed his new enemies._

"I have to think of something quickly or we'll all die." Goku thought to himself. Suddenly, a spark of inspiration crossed his mind. "When I was a kid, I hated having my tail pulled. Maybe he has the same weakness." Goku continued thinking. The strongest Earth warrrior rose to his feet and came face to face with his brother.

"Still have some fight in you I see. You should've stayed down Kakarot. I would have killed you quickly out of respect for our race." Raditz arrogantly boasted.

"That's funny Raditz. I don't plan on dying, I plan on winning." Goku snapped back as he threw a right hook at his brother's jaw. Goku's right fist landed square on the long haired alien's face and sent him crashing into the ground.

"He only has a power level of nine hundred. How the hell did he knock me down when mine is fifteen hundred?" Raditz questioned himself. Before Goku had landed his strike, Raditz's scouter had read Goku's fighting power at an even thousand. "That explains things. He got angry and his strength increased for a moment. Kakarot has great potential, as does his son. It is crucial that I defeat them and catch up with the brat so we can begin training." Raditz monologued to himself as he realized the adopted earthling had disappeared.

"It's never good to drop your guard big brother!" Goku screamed as he latched onto Raditz's tail. He felt the energy leaving his body every second Goku kept his firm grip on the brown furry appendage. Seeing Goku immobilize the Saiyan, Tien and Piccolo rose up with renewed hope of winning.

"Good job Goku! Me and Tien will hit him with energy waves to weaken him. " Piccolo said from afar as he began to charge his ki in his two outstretched palms. The scouter began to read Piccolo's power as he charged up his attack. The reading was twelve hundred and Tien had powered himself up to eleven hundred with his blast. The two warriors launched their trademark attack towards Raditz. Tien's Dodon Ray and Piccolo's Masenko energy waves traveled at incredible speeds.

"Any second now and I'll let go so I don't get caught in the blasts." Goku said as he waited until the last second to leap out of harm's way.

"Damn you Kakarot!" Raditz screamed as he became engulfed by the assault. The two beams hit Raditz with such a force a massive explosion covered the area in thick brown dust and debris. Snow capped trees were hurled in the air as gale force winds ripped the land apart.

Goku was relatively unharmed but was slow to get up as Tien and Piccolo moved closer to him.

"Wait a second. Where is Raditz?" Tien questioned. "I can still sense his energy. He's not dead." declared the three eyed warrior. Raditz emerged from the thick dust battered and bloodied. His pristine armor now had massive cracks and his shoulder pads were ripped apart. The warrior also had deep cuts on his face that flowed plentiful amounts of blood.

"I won't go down that easily, Earth scum!" Raditz roared as he launched a volley of energy waves at the three warriors. The scarlet blasts tore the battered landscape as the Z warriors struggled to dodge all of the onslaught. As the three warriors were occupied with the energy blasts, Raditz phased behind Piccolo and delivered a crushing kick to the back that sent the green fighter hard to the gravel. Tien attempted to counterattack, but Raditz hurled a piercing pink beam through Tien's chest.

"No! Tien!" Goku screamed as he watched his friend fall to the ground with an enormous hole in his abdomen. Tien was in rough shape as Goku ran over to attend to his once rival. Upon further inspection, Tien's abdomen was shot clean through and staining the dirt with his blood. Tien then began violently coughing up the red liquid as Goku stood powerless to watch his friend from dying.

"Goku." Tien stammered trying to speak. "You have to beat this guy and get your son back. I am honored to have met you and called you my friend. I guess I'll see you on the other side and we can have another match buddy." Tien said before closing his eyes. Now free from his wounds, Tien passed away in Goku's arms.

Goku stood up after placing his friend's body gently on the ground and turned toward his brother. Seething with anger Goku roared, "You bastard Raditz! I'm going to finish you off right now!" Goku then cupped his hands together and charged his most powerful Kamehameha Wave he could. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Goku screamed as he fired the blue energy wave.

"Yes Kakarot! Your power is at fourteen hundred now!" Raditz screamed as he fired two large ki waves from his hands towards Goku's Kamehameha Wave. The two beams collided with such force that the epicenter created even more fissures in the ground. "If you're angry about your friend dying I can reunite the two of you if you would like!" Raditz sadistically taunted his angered brother.

"Damn it! He's too strong for me. He's going to overpower me soon." Goku grunted as Raditz's beam began to engulf Goku's. "No! I'm sorry Tien I failed. Gohan I can't believe I let this happen to you. I'm sorry son." Goku cried as he was engulfed by his brother's evil energy wave. Piccolo stood in complete shock as Goku lost the beam struggle.

"How is this possible?" Piccolo screamed as Raditz phased behind him and severed his left arm with a swift karate chop. The green fighter's shoulder exploded a torrent of purple blood that pooled around the removed limb. "Ahhhh! It can't end like this!" Piccolo screamed as Raditz hurled dozens of weaker ki waves at his final enemy. The attacks burned Piccolo's purple gi and agonized the fighter. After a few minutes, Raditz stopped and let him hit the ground with a hard thud. He scanned the battlefield and gazed at Tien's lifeless body, his brother bloodied and near death, and the one armed green man. Raditz had emerged from the struggle victorious.

"These fighters were more trouble than I anticipated." Raditz snarled angrily. The Saiyan had won the battle, but at a high cost. "Now I have to head back to headquarters for treatment instead of being able to head directly for Arlia. Knowing my luck, the kid will die in the wilderness before I am fully restored." Raditz thought to himself. "Well nobody said the price of war was a simple cost to pay." The battered Saiyan said as he turned towards his ship. Raditz had killed one of the last remaining Saiyans left in the universe, but took his child to turn into a weapon of total annihilation. "If any of you are still alive, I'll be back really soon to finish enslaving this worthless dirtball for my superiors." Raditz declared as he began changing the coordinates in his ship from Planet Arlia to Planet Freeza #79 and crawled into his ship and passed out from his injuries.

As Raditz's ship escaped Earth's atmosphere, Goku barely clung to life. Piccolo was also heavily injured but not nearly as badly as his arch enemy. However, Tien was already gone from this world before Master Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma arrived on the scene in Bulma's Capsule Corporation aircraft. Goku's friends rushed over to him to examine his injuries as Piccolo struggled to his feet.

"Oh no Goku!" Bulma screamed as she saw her longtime friends severe injuries.

"Goku please don't die on us!" Krillin screamed as Goku's eyes began to gloss over.

"P-Piccolo. Did you hear what he said before he left?" The mortally wounded fighter asked?

"Yeah, Goku. He's going to come back. When he does, this planet is doomed." A sullen Piccolo stated to Goku and his friends.

"I'm not going to survive much longer Piccolo. I need you to finish me off. I have no hope to recover from these injuries, especially this giant hole in my chest." Goku stated as blood began to pour out of his open cavity.

"Goku you can't be serious?" Master Roshi exclaimed.

"Master Roshi, please let him do this." Goku begged of his former teacher. Even though Master Roshi was against the idea, he honored Goku's request and told Krillin and Bulma to back away from Goku's body.

"Are you sure about this Goku?" Piccolo asked as he stood over the wounded Saiyan.

"This is ironic Piccolo. Five years ago if I asked you to do this for me you wouldn't hesitate." Goku stated as he began to cough up blood.

"Alright. I'll put an end to your suffering. Do you have any last words Goku?" Piccolo asked as he began to charge a ki attack in his pointer and middle finger on his remaining arm.

"Krillin. Please tell Chi-Chi that I love her and that Raditz kidnapped our only son. I can't believe I failed to protect Gohan." Goku said as he smashed his fist on the ground. "Alright, I'm ready Piccolo." Goku stated as he closed his eyes to accept his fate.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Goku. However, I had been planning to use this attack in our eventual rematch. I guess I'll have to wait until I pass on to fight you again." Piccolo explained as he fired his spiraling pink blast through Goku's wounded chest. Within an instant, Goku was also dead and free from his pain.

Goku's friends gasped as he passed away. Bulma weeped and fell to her knees as she looked at Goku's lifeless body. Master Roshi observed as his finest student was dead, his son kidnapped, and his murderer escaped vowing to return.

"Raditz, when you come back I'll kill you myself!" Krillin yelled as he faced the sky and raised his fist defiantly.

Suddenly, Goku and Tien's bodies began to become transparent.

"What's going on?" Krillin asked the group as the bodies of his two friends vanished.

"Kami must have something to do with this. Only under special circumstances do bodies vanish upon death." Piccolo explained.

"I'm not sure if I'm correct, but I do believe when a dead person's body vanishes, they are transported to Otherworld and allowed to keep them." Piccolo explained further.

Piccolo's statement shocked the group. Krillin began to think of a plan that could save the Earth. "Piccolo, if Kami allowed them to keep their bodies that means he knew what happened here today. Maybe he has connections in the afterlife that can help Tien and Goku become stronger." Krillin theorized. "Goku once told me he used the Dragon Balls to wish me and Master Roshi back to life after we were killed in the battle against your father King Piccolo. Raditz said he was going to be back right? If we wish Goku and Tien back to life in a year I'm sure they would have time to train for Raditz's return." Krillin went on to say.

"That's a good plan Krillin. I'm going to go speak with the old man to confirm my suspicions. In the meantime find Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe." Piccolo said declaratively. "If we have any hope of survival we all have to train together at the Lookout." Piccolo depressingly stated.

"Alright Piccolo sounds like a plan. But how are you going to fight with one arm?" The bald fighter asked.

"I can regenerate lost limbs. Like this!" Piccolo screamed as he regrew his previously severed arm. "Now go Krillin! I'll send Mr. Popo for you when training is to begin." Piccolo demanded as he flew off towards Kami's Lookout. With that, the remaining fighters had to be gathered for special training under Kami's guidance in preparation for the return of the despicable Raditz.


	4. Chapter 4: Rejuvenation

_The battle with the Saiyan invader Raditz continued raging on. The fearsome warrior outclassed Tien, Piccolo and Goku. At one point, the Earth fighters seemed like they had defeated Raditz when Piccolo and Tien used their signature energy attacks on the evil Saiyan. However, the attacks weren't enough and only injured the invader. Raditz then proceeded to defeat each warrior one by one. Tien was the first warrior to be killed when Goku's brother sent a piercing ki attack through the three eyed warrior's chest. Then after a vicious beam struggle, Raditz left Goku mortally wounded. Piccolo being the only warrior left could do little as Raditz tortured the demon with dozens of ki waves that knocked the fighter down. Raditz had emerged victorious, but at a price. The warrior got into his ship and prepared to fly back to the Planet Trade Organization's headquarters not before declaring he would return in one year._

Raditz slumbered in his Saiyan Space pod as it flew through the blackness of outer space. The warrior had been beaten up pretty badly by his brother and friends. The thought of a warrior like Raditz almost falling to warriors so far beneath his power caused his blood to boil in his sleep. All the Saiyan soldier said during his trip back to Planet Freeza was, "Damn you Kakarot. I hope you're writhing in hell right now for striking me." Soon enough, the singular pod entered the atmosphere of the foreign planet.

The planet Raditz landed on had a very thin atmosphere. The sky wasn't a clear blue color like Earth, but a black color that made the surrounding stars visible. The buildings on the base of operations were so advanced, they looked nothing like structures on Earth. A flock of soldiers gathered around Raditz's battered ship. None of them looked nothing like humans either, but resembled demons and creatures of folklore.

A blue scaly soldier opened the hatch of the ship to see who had come back to the planet. "Hey who's in here?" The alien soldier asked.

Raditz moaned and opened one of his eyes. The Saiyan gave a blank stare at his comrades and fainted before he could explain what happened.

"Damn Raditz took a beating! Look at the back of his seat it's covered in blood!" A soldier from the crowd exclaimed.

"This is Tomto of sector seven. We need a stretcher out here right away! Raditz is back and he needs advanced treatment right now!" The blue soldier said as he pushed a button on his scouter that relayed his message.

After a few minutes the white stretcher arrived and the doctors lifted Raditz on to it and began to wheel him inside for treatment. The interior of the building had white walls like a regular hospital and exquisite purple tile on the floors. The weakened fighter kept coming in and out of consciousness as he heard seemingly random lines from the doctors.

"He's in really bad shape." One alien doctor said.

"I hope he can make it a little bit longer so we can get him in the healing tank." Another said to the first doctor.

The delirious Saiyan was being shuffled from room to room receiving various shots from doctors. The warrior finally arrived in the room with the healing tank. Before the doctors put Raditz in the machine they cut his armor off, and put a new pair of underwear on the battered Saiyan. They also provided stitching to his cuts and gashes so his the healing fluid wouldn't cause an infection during the healing process.

"Raditz? Please wake up Raditz!" An older brown skinned physician demanded.

Raditz heavily sedated opened both of his eyes and looked at the crocodile looking doctor. "Erghh, where am I?" The groggy Saiyan asked.

"Raditz you're back on Planet Freeza #79. How did you get so banged up?" the croc doctor asked back.

"Ughh Kaka-rot. I'll get you Kakarot, and your son too." The Saiyan declared in a barely audible tone. The warrior passed out again after his short explanation.

"Who in blazes is Kakarot?" The physician asked himself as he lowered his patient into the healing machine. The apparatus was dome shaped with a thin layer of glass on the front. Inside the machine was a breathing apparatus so the patient wouldn't drown inside. The doctor closed the machine after Raditz was secured inside. Green liquid resembling water filled the tank and enveloped the warrior. "Don't worry Raditz, this liquid contains synthetic Saiyan DNA. Once you finish healing, you'll be even stronger than before." The doctor said to the unconscious warrior. "I better tell Prince Vegeta and General Nappa what happened to Raditz." The brown crocodile added to his previous statement.

Meanwhile, light years away on a desolated planet, Vegeta and Nappa sat by a fire cooking meat and attending to their appetites. The brown doctor had relayed all of the information of Raditz's injuries to the Saiyan General Nappa. Nappa was a rather large muscular man with a very distinct handle bar mustache. He wore black armor with yellow shoulder pads. "What do you mean Raditz almost died?" Nappa yelled into his scouter.

"Yes sir, he's receiving treatment now. He kept muttering something about someone named Kakarot and his son." The scared doctor relayed.

"How long until he's healed?" Nappa questioned.

"About one more day General. I highly recommend coming back to headquarters to ask Raditz what happened to him." The doctor suggested.

"Vegeta what do you think?" The general asked the prince.

The Saiyan prince approached Nappa. Although he was small in stature, Nappa was visibly intimidated by his superior. Vegeta had spiky brown hair and a set of white armor with yellow shoulder pads as well. "Nappa, we are going back to headquarters to make sense of this situation. Prepare our ships at once." Vegeta ordered his general.

"Did you hear that doc? We'll be back in a jiff." The muscular bald warrior said as he turned his scouter off.

"I guess Kakarot got the better of that weakling Raditz." Vegeta scoffed.

"The doc also said something about his son too. Do you think Raditz kidnapped the kid?" Nappa asked curiously.

"Who cares either way? The kid is probably weak anyway. Nobody on Earth shares the power of a soldier in Freeza's army." Vegeta explained as he got into his spaceship. Nappa and Vegeta also had identical ships to the one Raditz used and previously Goku when he first arrived on Earth all those years ago. In a flash, the two warriors were headed towards Planet Freeza in search of answers from Raditz.

Three days after Raditz had arrived on Planet Freeza #79, he was fully healed from his injuries on Earth. The doctors opened the healing tank and Raditz emerged seemingly like a brand new warrior.

"Do you feel alright Raditz?" The doctor asked.

"I feel like I'm even stronger than before." Raditz declared. "Doctor put my scouter on and scan my fighting power if you don't mind." Raditz asked his brown crocodile savior.

"Sure Raditz let's see here. According to your scouter, your strength is now twenty-five hundred." The doctor stated to the healed Saiyan.

"Excellent. It seems that tough battle I had strengthened me." Raditz thought to himself.

"Sir, Vegeta and Nappa are on their way here to ask you a few questions." The crocodile said

The doctor shocked Raditz with his statement. "Damn it. I can't sit here and wait for them to come here!" The agitated Raditz screamed.

"But why Raditz? What's the matter and who is Kakarot or his son?" The doctor questioned.

"I appreciate what you did for me Doctor. But you ask to many questions." Raditz said as he approached the physician. "You have to die now since you told Vegeta and Nappa that I am here." Raditz explained as he ran his arm through the doctor's heart. The dead alien then slumped to the ground as Raditz walked over to a sink to wash his hands.

"I have to find two pairs of armor quickly and head over to Arlia." The evil long haired Saiyan thought to himself as a pool of blue blood surrounded the deceased crocodile. "Gohan I'll be there soon. Don't die you little brat. I have grand plans for you my nephew." Raditz said to himself as he walked to the hallway looking for some armor.


End file.
